


Before Nevermore

by WolfBlue01



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, Aric's past, Mentions of Lady Lesso, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBlue01/pseuds/WolfBlue01
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Aric's thoughts might have been, the day his mother was forced to abandon him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Before Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot about Aric’s past, that my best friend and I wrote together years ago and published on the official SGE site. We tried to represent Aric’s point of view.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, english is not our first language.  
> We hope you like it, enjoy!

1 day…

“An unexpected, can’t be otherwise.”

2 days…

“It is not by her, she wouldn’t have left me alone for so long.”

5 days…

“Why so long in coming? Did I do something wrong?”

8 days…

“She doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

10 days…

“Did the time just fly by? I have lost track of it.”

Sadness, loneliness … He had never given weight to these feelings, because she would be back, every night, as she had always done. Until then.

He blinked back tears, the violet eyes shinier than usual and blinking with a sinister glow.

“Hate, attack, kill… but above all no forgiveness. After all is part of the Five Rules, right? ”

The child would not have become weak like his mother, of course not, he would have been strong, terrible, dreaded… the Never most ruthless of all.

Aric squirmed under the sheet that his mother was able to remedy in the past, lying on the rough stone floor; a white and black mist clouding the dream he was having, every move was blocked from an invisible rope that wrapped him from head to foot. The mist began to thin out, just when a red and thunderous rain began to fall out of nowhere. In the bleak nothingness two figures, one large and the other small, hand-holding, in an unmeasurable distance. The young man cried out, but his words resulted in a thunderclap. Suddenly, the lowest person walked away, holding out his arm towards the other to seek its help in vain. Aric then appeared alongside a silver dagger that blinded his eyes like a beacon, while the obscured silhouette approached disappearing this time to reappear on the opposite side of the corridor that did not exist on which he was resting his feet.

Kill me now

Kill me now

The sound was repeated every time the previous couldn’t be heard anymore, into the void on the walls of that room of infinity. The ropes that forced the child to stay fixed broke so that he fell, and before he knew it, his hand was already on the handle of the knife. The face of that person was taking shape just when everything had begun to dissolve, bringing Aric hidden in the cave; and placing a hand to his mouth, he said:

“This… is the taste of blood.”

From that day the dreams continued to repeat: chasing an animal with a human face, playing hide and seek with the same person… and the figure was milky clearing, finally revealing the face of his nemesis: a woman from who he had taken to, with a long black braid and two sharp violet eyes…

And at their next meeting, his mother would have been nothing left but history.


End file.
